All about us
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: A series of fics, with songs i think fit MA and different DA situation. actual stories.
1. Hurt

**A/N: **so this it the first one which i think is very very suiting for MA, season 3 ish angst every time i hear it they pop in my head.

**Song: **Hurt by Christina Aguilera

* * *

**Hurt**

* * *

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**  
_

_It was over. Finally the war was over and they were free to be who they were. Transgenics. The cheers and celebrations resounded in the room and Max couldn't help but smile at the scene. Even Mole was... Smiling? She couldn't help but smirk at him with a raised eyebrow in question, which he returned with a wink. Euphoria probably got to him like everyone else. The day they'd been waiting for was finally here. All the months and years of negotiations finally paid off but not without its casualties. One of them being her relationship with Logan which seem to be more destructive than constructive. But she wasn't going to sulk and be sad today, she was going to smile and be happy relish every bit of the moment and hold it to memory._

_Alec made his way to her but she couldn't stop the frown invading her features. It was always like him to ruin a good moment for her. Taking a deep breath she tried her best to be civil. The smile that lit his face said a lot of things, but the one that stood out above the rest was pride. He was proud of her, but again she couldn't bring herself to be happy about it since he'd almost cost her this moment._

"_Well Maxie you did it," leaning on the rail next to her, happiness shining in his golden green eyes and radiating from his body in waves_

_Rolling her eyes she gave him a disinterested look and walked away. He couldn't expect her to be happy about it could he? Even as she walked out she could feel his hurt gaze piercing her back in question, but she didn't turn back. If she'd turned around she would have seen it. His dark head hung and his shoulders slumped trying not to break yet again because of her but, failing._

**_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_**

Looking back now, she would have done things very differently. She would have gone to him even if she was avoiding him and he was doing the same. Hoed him and just take the pain that was haunting him away. The pain she'd caused by shunning him and acting like he didn't exist. Part of the victory and credit for their freedom was his after all. If he hadn't risked being killed so he could save a family trapped inside a dilapidated building on fire, the government wouldn't have reconsidered there tough stance. It after all got the media to spin a good story for them to the public and the government giving them no choice but to give them what they wanted. Freedom.

She couldn't help let a tear fall as she remember how she'd justified her action by throwing back his past mistakes in his face. Remembering the hurt that had shined in his tear filled eyes as he smirked and walked away, trying his best to act like she hadn't told him what a screw up he is and all the things he'd done to get her to forgive him hadn't counted at all.

The didn't seem to see the boundaries of her eyelids as they sneaked past and made another trail down her face.

_A knock sounded on her office door as she was finishing up some paper work. She'd specifically said she didn't want to be disturbed for a while but that didn't seem possible, "this better be good!"_

_Looking up from the paper work she wasn't surprised it was _him_ interrupting her, scowling she spoke, "just get to the point I have a ton of work to get through," returning to scanning the documents she'd been reading before he'd walked in._

"_Senator Jackson has personally asked me to do a mission with the military and oversee some training and I said yes I'm leaving tomorrow at 07:00 hours," his tone devoid or any emotion as he spoke. He wasn't asking permission, he was telling her._

_She stopped scanning the document and look up, "since you went around me, I'm wondering why you are even bothering to tell me," deciding anger was the best emotion, because the only other ones available were shock and hurt._

"_Just thought I should let you know," he smirked, "it's something called courtesy," leaning on the door frame watching her return to work._

_His eyes were on her, still trying to get a read on her and she didn't want to portray how much she __was __bothered by it. "Well at least you did something right," she mumbled._

"_Don't work too hard Maxie, because all work and no play makes you such a dull girl," was his last comment before walking out. He had been expecting something but, he didn't seem to have gotten it because he slammed the door slightly on his way out._

All she really wanted was to hear his voice again, the way amusement and playfulness were ever in his tone. She'd called him a few times. Sometimes she'd wait until he said hello before hanging up and sometimes it had been his voice mail. It was a daily ritual but she wouldn't admit to herself because she didn't want to admit she missed his voice. But she couldn't do that anymore because she knew he wouldn't answer, and his voice mail wouldn't pick up.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**_

She'd always blamed him for things she couldn't have done. She blamed him for having Ben's face because she felt guilty about not being able to save him. She blamed him for not being able to love Logan the way he wanted, because he'd lost the cure and for Logan's jealously toward him, when in reality all those thing were on her. She was the one who couldn't save Ben and she was the one who couldn't love Logan the way she thought she did.

By hurting Alec she'd hurt herself and she knew it. By hurting him, she'd pushed him to the limits of leaving and now she felt empty. Her heart was breaking inside of her everyday since she'd got the news, but she still didn't want to admit it, to herself or anyone.

As much as she wanted to stay up on the Space Needle all day so no one saw her pain she couldn't. So she hide herself in her office working, knowing she was only feeling the way she did because it was him she missed.

_Somehow she had magically thought he'd reconsider and stay, but the duffel bag slung on his shoulder and the military Hum Vs rolling in behind him told her nothing had changed. He was still leaving,"the calvary has arrived," she commented arms crossed over her chest in a show of casualness but in truth it was for protection, and her hip tipped to the side in her usual show of nonchalance, but it was a weak attempt to show she didn't care when she did._

"_Well hate to keep the entourage waiting," he said after an uncomfortable moment of silence. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him to stay and not to go. Giving her a last chance._

_For a moment she wanted to run to him throw her arms around him tightly, and cry her eyes out asking him not to go. But she didn't have the courage to do that, in fact she wanted to remain with the little pride she had left by let him go."Yeah military types tend to get cranky," she tried a weak attempt at humor to make herself seem happy even though she was crying inside._

_As Joshua moved in and took him into a bear hug, "Alec not go?" he begged his voice filled with pain at losing his brother. Max had to avert her eyes or the tears that she had been fighting not to shed would break free, making the masquerade of being _OK_ known._

"_Josh," Alec said fighting to keep his voice steady as if knowing she was listening in, and thinking it was deplorable to show someone who didn't care weakness. Clearing his throat he corrected his voice, "I'll be back before you know it. Maybe even have more art sense that drawing stick people with oval heads," throwing in his usual humor, which didn't seem to help because Joshua just let out a pained whine._

_She could here him say his goodbye to the rest as he got closer to her. He seemed to have a lot to say to everyone, even Mole who'd slipped in a request for more Cubans. Standing in front of her, he shifted uncomfortably but put on a smirk, "Goodbye Max," he let out a tight smile before walking away and into the Hum V. A goodbye felt so final, and it was even worse when it was so impersonal. But how could she expect different when it had come to this?_

Sobs racked her body uncontrollably as she continued to watch the news. The volume was turned on high but it wouldn't have made a difference if she'd been watching it on mute.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**  
_

All she wanted even though it may hurt, was for him to walk through the door and tell her how wrong she was, call her out on all her mistakes if it made things even the slightest bit ok. She wanted him to help her understand how she felt and how it wasn't a mistake_._ She just wanted one more chance to look into his beautiful pools of hazel greens shining with amusement or mischief. But she knew it was just to much to ask.

The footage showed the plane, dipped far into the ground, pieces of it strewn everywhere. At the bottom were steaming feeds and in capitals were the words NO SURVIVORS.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away**  
_

If he walked through the door, this time she wouldn't hesitate. She'd run to him and hold him in a tight embrace, and tell him she'd missed him everyday since his been away. Tell him she loved him and she wouldn't be scared to say she was sorry for blaming him and for hurting him.Even if it was only for a day, she would give anything to have him back and turn back time

**_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_**

But then it was even dangerous to her heart and for her sanity to think she could or even turn back time. Because in reality, she'd had her chance and she'd blown it right out of the water. But she just couldn't help hope he'd somehow survived and was at the moment coming home. Coming back to her.

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_**

Her heart began hammering in her chest as she heard the soft footsteps making there way to her apartment. Stealthy and catlike not wanting to be known. No she couldn't hope, because she would just get hurt again, but she heard them stop and could practically picture a hesitant fist raised debating on whether to knock or not. In a blur she was off the couch across the room and at the door. Placing an excited smile on her face she snatched the door open.

**_By hurting you_**

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go angst I know, but I love me some MA angst and it come so naturally. But hopefully not too much angst for review. (hint hint.)


	2. Selfish

* * *

**A/N: **thank you for reviewing you guys are crazy fantastic!!

**Hurt: **I know everyones wondering who is behind the door (...) let me see what i can do about that but mean while try this one. thanks again (kiss)

* * *

**Selfish**

* * *

**L_ets start by correcting ya tone  
Lower ya finger, don't be comin' at me  
With condescending demeanors.  
We both know that ya dead wrong  
And what makes it worse, you don't even have the nerve  
To ever say that you're sorry_**

She couldn't believe he was doing it again, talking to her like she was and idiot and she didn't understand, his demeanor reeking of condescension.

"If you didn't want to do it all you had to do was say so," He told her as if she was the one on the wrong.

Max narrowed her eyes, "Logan, Alec almost died doing this for you or haven't you been listening?" wondering why wasn't even apologizing for giving them wrong Intel. Was he actually being serious by being angry?

_**You're never wrong and I'm never right and  
You win all the rounds in every fight  
Thats why...** _

He looked up at her, "I gave you the security plans Max, you guys must have read them wrong," obviously shifting the blame on them rather that taking it on himself.

Had he always been like this? Had he always thought he was right? "Alec and I studied those plans Logan."

"Maybe you didn't study them well enough and missed something," he went on insisting, "we all make mistakes," he added with a gentle smile as if he was forgiving her mistake.

Had he always won every fight? No he couldn't be serious.

_**Cant stay another day when you're always  
Gettin your way , you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way (selfish)  
So i decided not to get in your way  
Its time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!** _

Lately she'd been seeing it clearly, and she definitely didn't like what she saw. Did he seriously believe she go on with him when he kept getting his way. Whether it was EO mission he wanted done, or dinner he made. It was always his way. Hell, she was even getting tired of the pasta what they couldn't have Chinese for once? Taking advice she knew was plain wrong and dumping it on TC, even though she knew it was way off base. Since when did she just accept without question everything that came out of his mouth. No it was time she said No. It was time to do things her way, and get away from him.

**_How is it that you can look at us and only see you  
You can look at one but, never would you ever see two  
You can live a lie and never be true  
Its so funny now, how clearly I can see you_**

"I'll try getting Alec into harbor lights, but it would be kind of hard since the hardware I have is kind of slow," he offered.

Couldn't he ever not make everything about him. Sure she had been thankful he was offering help, but then he had to go and make it about himself. "Don't worry we got it covered," she said.

"Okay," he seemed happy not having to deal with that, "we can do another hit in two days, the heat on the place will probably have cooled of by then."

Did he just say that?! He'd just dismissed Alec like he was yesterdays news and jumped into his EO deal like it was nothing. He had asked her if she was OK, but didn't even expand on asking if the male x5 was fine. Couldn't he ever look passed himself? Even though he didn't care too much for the transgenic he could at least show a little empathy, couldn't he? He's always had it, that was one of the reason she had been attracted to him, but now it seem to have vanished without a trace.

She had been living a lie all this time, thinking he was something he was not. But funny how someones true colors come out in the end, and Max was definitely glad it came out sooner rather than later. Everything seemed to be so clear now that she had time to look at it.

_**You're never wrong and I'm never right and  
You win all the rounds in every fight  
Thats why...** _

"I think we should call quits on this one Logan, it's not worth the risk," she tried to make him see reason but it useless.

He widened his eyes, "Max I know you have TC to think about but letting this guy get away won't be helping either one of us."

"Alec can't handle recovery and taking care of TC right now, so there's no way Logan sorry," she tried to argue so she didn't have to do what he was pushing her to do.__

_**Cant stay another day when you're always  
Gettin your way , you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way (selfish)  
So i decided not to get in your way  
Its time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!** _

He looked at her with another smile, "I'm sure TC can survive without you for a couple of hours. It won't take that long."

That smile had always got her doing almost anything but today there was just no way it could dissolve the anger his comment had just brought about. That had done it, absolutely pushed her over the edge and she could not hold back anymore.

"No it can't Logan," she said her voice portraying her obvious anger.

"Max-"

"No Logan you can't just keep getting your way all the time, you always keep getting your way!" she told him the facts.

"Is this about Alec because-"

Max had to stop her self from throwing a chair at his head, hoping it would knock sense into his it, "it's not. It's about you and getting your damn way all the time. Alec is hurt and it seems you don't even care! You know if you want to save the world, go ahead. Alec won't get in your way. I'm not getting in your way."

"I don't understand."

"That was me telling you what you have been failing to see and I've been blind to see," she spelled out, "I'm getting away from you Logan. We're done."

_**No we don't need to talk  
Ain't nothin left to say  
You got everything ya want  
Go ahead and have ya cake  
I know what's best for me  
We go our separate ways  
Leaving you with everything  
Even all the pain** _

Logan finally seemed to understand and turn his attention to her, but it was too little too late, "Max let's talk about this."

"No need to talk, because I know what you'll say already," she informed him, "there's nothing left to say." she was about to walk out when she saw something pink on the sofa as she passed it . Picking it up she sniggered, "but i guess you got what you want huh?" showing him the bra that definitely didn't belong to her.

"Max i can explain-"

"Don't. This," shaking the piece of lingerie, "just made it clear to me that i haven't made a mistake and going our separate ways is best. Because I'm sure if I don't I might end up hating you." throwing it at him.

**_Cant stay another day when you're always  
Gettin your way , you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way  
So i decided not to get in your way  
Its time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish_**

"Max you can't do this to me," he pleaded, "let's just-"

She turned around looking at him, "Logan, for once in your life stop being selfish and let me go."

* * *

**A/N: **this is me venting my anger a bit because i just don't like him. It was to extreme and abit uncalled for but oh well so are emotions. Promise the next one will be better.


	3. I'd Like

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews your awesome!! just so you know i have a reason for not posting the sequel or what ever to **Hurt** it was my birthday on 17th and I partied pretty hard, since I just became legal... 18 yay! Anyway good news is I'm typing it out now and probably will be posting it today, hopefully. Read this one mean while. Baby angst promise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. the song and Dark Angel that is so yeah now you know. this stands for the chapters before and after.

**Song: **I'd like by Freshlyground

* * *

**I'd like**

* * *

**_What would you do if I kissed you?  
What would you do if I held your hand and laid you down?  
Would you find me overly unkind to you?  
Would you call me insensitive, and say that I deserve to die?  
What do I do with all these feelings tearing me up inside?  
What do I do with all these wasted hours dreaming of you at night?  
I' d like to call you sometime…_**

Alec let his laughter quiet down as he watched her laugh, and he couldn't help but note how beautiful it was. How genuine and real it was, as she held her stomach and happy tears filled her eyes. All he wanted to do was lean over and kiss her. What would she do if he did? Would she freak out, and kick him in the groin before stomping off, or would she choose the unlikely and kiss him back? He wanted to take her hand and lead her somewhere private, lay her down and make slow passionate love to her. Was that wrong of him? The answer to that question was a resounding yes. It was insensitive, she would find him insensitive for making a move on her this early in the game, when she's just broken up with Logan only a few weeks ago. But he couldn't help wanting to, because his feeling for her were tearing him up inside. He loved her and wanted to tell her but couldn't because, well, he was he 'screw – up' buddy Alec, who she was still unsure whether to like or not.

The dreams, the ones he had every night and would grudgingly wake up from each morning wanting to go back to the dream. Before they were always sex related but somewhere a long the line they morphed into ones about love, about having a life where Max was his. But they were only dreams right? He smiled sadly, then reverted to his usual smirk as she began sobering up. "Now that you've had your fun Max come on seriously we need to look at those ruins."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Oh... so now you're the serious one when your the one who was tickling me?" she accused looking at him.

"I asked you if you were ticklish you didn't answer so I was just testing it out for myself," he defended seriously before breaking out into a smile.

Man she loved that smile, heck she even loved his grin, his smirk, his laugh ... him. But lately her thoughts had been drifting off whenever she saw his lips,because she couldn't help but always think about how they would taste with hers. Yeah she'd been thinking about kissing him, and now she was really pulling her best self control thoughts not to because that smile...wow! But she couldn't because he would probably find her insensitive because he'd think she was on the rebound or something.

Turning around she peeled off her shirt lying back on the bed, "try to tickle me again and your dead," she mocked seriousness as she waited. She could heard him chuckle before he became silent and began the task at hand. Gentle, warm, long fingers moved her hair off her back and to the side he could get a better look of her back.

"Max this is just a suggestion but ever thought of cutting the hair?" he teased, as she saw the flash of the camera as he took pictures of her back. She felt him move the straps of her bra gently down her shoulders, his fingers gazing her skin with every movement.

All she wanted to do was turn around and lay he down on the bed and show him how much she yearned for him. But she couldn't because she knew for a fact Alec wasn't over Rachel yet. At least not completely. The more time they spent together the more her feeling wanted to break free from tearing her up inside.

The more he touched her whether it was wiping something off her face or checking for new ruins, the more she dreamed about him. And the dreams weren't always the clean and innocent type too.

"You should talk, your heads starting to resemble a mop," she countered

**_What would you do if you knew the truth?  
What would you do if I told you the story of my life?  
Would you find me overly familiar towards you?  
Would you call me crude, fling me aside to the birds?  
What do I do with all these feelings holding me back inside?  
What do I do with all these wasted hours dreaming of you at night?  
I'd like to call you sometime_**

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if she found out the truth before he was ever to reveal it to her in person. Would he really be mad at it? Because she'd finally know and he wouldn't have to hide it anymore. But what terrified him was her reaction. Would she scorn him because he loved her and she didn't love him back? Or would she just tell him she saw him as a friend? He would rather the latter because he knew even though she didn't love him back, he could just be happy being friends just as long as he was in her life.

"OK that hurt Maxie," he mocked pain, "you wound me by dissing my ever so luscious hair."

He was done with her back but, he was trying to ready himself for the front. It was hard enough touching her and having to fight the urge not to lay kisses on her neck, shoulders and back.

He was afraid to tell her about his past, he had barely told her about Rachel but every time they had one of those serious moments he wanted to so badly, but again he couldn't because he was afraid of her rejection. Part of what he went through and what she went through were familiar in nature but still revealing himself to her was still difficult. Some of the things Manticore made him do would probably make her sick and disgusted and she'd probably push him out of her life. No he couldn't risk it.

He now realized what was holding him back from revealing everything, it was fear. A feeling he was taught to dislike but it seemed to shine through when it came to her. Licking his dry lips he placed a Manticore mask as she turn to face him.

He could normally read her and her body language like it was an open book but when it came to seeing her true feeling for him, he seemed oblivious. Sometimes she thought she saw acknowledgment in his eyes, which didn't make her feel any better since it meant he knew and was trying to dismiss them. If only she could read his eyes and know what he was thinking.

He knew a lot about her, but didn't quite know about her life story. About the abusive foster father she had or Lucy, about how she had always felt sick when she's sleep with someone during her Heat, and lots more. She'd put him at arms length and he'd accepted it not pestering her about it. But sometimes she wished he did because maybe he'd be able to get through the wall she put up. It had been so easy telling him about Ben because she knew without a doubt he'd understand. Because as much as they didn't want to think about it, their were the same.

She felt so bothered by his eyes being on her. "Take the pictures already Alec we have a city to run,"

_**I'd like you to need me one time  
I'd like to call you sometime**_

"Max has anyone ever told you you can't rush art," he teased her impatience but he was feeling quite impatient himself, because looking at her lying there half dressed was making his heart beat fast and his mind to wonder. If only she could need him for something other than running TC, EO mission or being her 'buddy'. If only she could need him as more than her friend, if only she could need his love.

Max rolled her eyes, "I don't think there is much art in point focus and click, Alec it's not that hard," she told him, as he fiddled with the camera. She needed him seriously, him pursing and pouting his lips as he fiddled with the camera, made her want to grab him pull him on top of her and kiss him senseless. But she couldn't because she want him to need her too first.

**_What would you do if I kissed you?  
What would you do if I held your hand and laid you down?  
Would you recognize it's a need I've been fighting for so long?  
Would you recognize it's a hunger only you can fill?  
What do I do with all these feelings warming me up inside?  
What do I do with all these glorious hours dreaming of you at night?_**

"I can't get a good angle to get all of them in one shot," he told her, before his face lit up with an idea. "before you get violent just know that I'm just taking a picture even though it's in a ... provocative position." told her as he straddled her and looked down at the display screen on the camera, what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Looking back at him were fire and desire filled brown eyes. Moving the camera away he looked down at her with out any obstructions and saw the same thing. Panic filled his mind, it wasn't real he was imagining it. Max couldn't want him, could she?

She'd fought to keep it hidden so long but now when he was so damn close she couldn't hide the feelings from showing in her eyes. Raw need flashed in her eyes and she couldn't suppress it. For a few moments she watched him recognize what she'd been fighting for so long but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared behind masked hazel brown eyes and her heart sank. For a moment she'd thought he'd recognized it and acknowledged that he was the only one who could fill her insane hunger for him.

"Say cheese for the nice camera Max," he finally let out and went back to the task at hand, which had changed from taking the pictures, to taking the picture and getting the hell out of there before he did something that would make Max hate him. What the hell was he suppose to do with this damn feelings that were warming him up inside, at the thought he might have a chance.

As the camera flashed signaling he'd taken the picture she realized it was just another dream that he'd feel the way she wanted him to. Like the other dreams spent dreaming at night. He got off her and looked ready to bolt without a word but stopped.

"Log would probably be waiting on these so I'll see ya around," with that he bolted. Cowardly he knew but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get hurt. He wouldn't get hurt. Not by her of all people, no he had to before she made a violent rejection of his feeling, before she broke his already vulnerable heart.

She didn't respond to it she couldn't her heart was beating painfully fast and she could bring her self to question the second of reciprocation because rejection wasn't something she was ready for. So she sat there unmoving even after she had the door click shut, not sure what the hell to do with herself or the unhealthy and painful feeling that ironically, warmed her up inside. After what seemed like eternity she stood up and walked to take a bath to relax her. When will she stop being cowardly?

_**I'd like to call you sometime** _

It was midnight when she heard a knock on her door, she didn't want to see anyone, not for a while. But even though hesitant and gentle, it was insistent. With a heavy sigh she walked over to the door, and pulled it open and was shocked to find a soaked Alec on the other since of the door, he looked a bit scared but other than that he had the other emotions masked.

It had been raining for most of the afternoon after he'd left and heavy at that, but it quieted down a few minutes before she answered the door. Was it a sign?

_**I'd like you to need me one time** _

He was normally good with words, but at the moment none came to mind. He had rushed over running when he realized he needed to let her know how he felt before it tore him up inside. But once there he was speechless. Deciding actions were better, he went for it even if she pushed him away and punched him in the face she had to know. She deserved to know what she was doing to him. Closing the space between them he quickly leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. He would have done it gentler but his feeling weren't gentle at the moment, intense was what they were and that was what he was showing.

**_I'd like to have you all the time_**

At first she was too shocked to think or act was she imagining this or did Alec just swoop in and kiss her. Maybe if she kissed back she could figure out if it was real. His luscious lips were moving insistently on her in ferocious passion and want it was making her head spin, and she couldn't help respond in the same way.

Pushing her inside, he didn't break the kiss in fact he pulled her even closer as he kicked the door shut. All the dreams didn't even come close to the feeling they were feeling at the moment or how amazing it was. Max could feel the warmth through his wet clothing and moved closer as she possibly could to get a bit more of it. The small sleeping shorts and vest that were her night wear were soaking through from his clothes but he couldn't care if he wanted to because all he wanted was to kiss her till she asked for mercy.

As they broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, "took you long enough," she whispered breathlessly looking at his kiss swollen lips.

"Look who's talking,"he answered just as breathless his eyes on her lips as well.

**_I'd like to call you..._**

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and give me a late birthday present... come on review you know you want to!**P.S.** if you haven't heard the song i recommend you do, it's wonderful

* * *


	4. Healed

**A/N: **you asked and now i provide hope you like it. no song though. Who is behind the door...

* * *

**Healed**

* * *

_There he was leaning on her door frame with a smirk of pure arrogance. He looked weak and a bit battered but still handsome as ever, and he couldn't be that hurt if he was smirking at her like that, with pure playfulness shining in those hazel-green orbs  
_

"_Miss me?" he asked in that amused voice his eyes twinkling in amusement._

"Max..." someone called her name and brought her back to the present. Shaking her head she focused on blond hair, hazel eyes but not Alec's. It was Fox, Alec 'big brother' of sorts. Her heart sank as she realized it was only a day dream that Alec wasn't back and wasn't smirking at her like he usually was, safe. Not liking the weakness she was showing him, she wiped her tears away furiously and turned away from him.

"Max-" he began again but she quickly cut him off.

"Don't bother, Fox, I don't deserve it," she whispered in a voice that didn't sound like hers at all, as she walked toward the window and looked out at the sunrise. It was beautiful, but she couldn't really make herself relish or care about it because he was still gone.

Fox closed the ajar door, and spoke in all frankness, "maybe you don't," knowing it wasn't a secret she was one of the reasons Alec had left, and his bitterness was still lacing his heart at his brothers departure and death. But then again Alec wouldn't have like him bullying Max, "but I'm still going to offer it, for the sake of his memory."

"Why would you want to when I can see it in your eyes how much you blame me," she let out looking at him for a reason why he was there consoling her. They had never gotten that close, when he'd arrived and she'd practically sent Alec, who he regarded as a little brother, to his death.

Fox sighed, "I want to, but Alec was a big boy who could make his own decisions," knowing even though Alec was younger than he was, he had always been more dominant and determined. The CO.

"Have they found..." she trailed of after beginning to ask a question to cover the silence.

"Not yet, we were still waiting on word from the military," he answered knowing exactly what she was asking but failed to complete. It had been the longest night waiting to hear word from the military. He'd given up hope of them finding him alive, but he wanted Alec body back for burial. He deserved that much. Walking over he put a gentle arm on her shoulder, "I just came to check on you," he confessed since she hadn't been to the Command center all night.

As small as the gesture was it brought her a little comfort, which she may not deserve but needed badly, "How... how's Amber doing?" she asked wearily, knowing Alec and his 'sister' Amber had always been close and she could not have been taking the news of his death well.

"In denial," being blunt because well he couldn't lie, after seeing his little sister like that. "her and Alec had always been close." stating the obvious.

Max could not help but feel guilty and selfish for stealing her comfort, "you should be with her and not me Fox. Go,"shrugging his hand off her shoulder not looking at him. She'd taken too much from them already she wasn't going to take away the one thing they had left of their family, each other.

"It's too late to start feeling guilty Max," Fox went on, not ever being good with sympathy, "what's done is done. Hating yourself won't bring him back or turn back time," hesitantly putting an arm around her shoulders for comfort.

Looking at him she noticed his normally cold eyes were warm with concern. Him and Alec never looked that much alike, since Fox hand light blond hair rather than dark blond and his hazel eyes didn't have glints of green in them. But she saw a slight similarity between them both, they offered her comfort when she needed it no matter their feeling toward her. A tear escaped the wells that had been building on her lower eyelid, and made it's way down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him. To Amber. To all TC residents who had expected Alec to return and to Alec himself for not stopping his departure.

He wasn't good with emotions even two years after the destruction of Manticore, but he did the only thing he could think of as appropriate, he pulled her into an embrace. He really wanted to hate her but seeing her being as destroyed as the rest of them about the news made him realize that he just couldn't.

The door being banged open and Amber rushing inside broke the tender moment between the otherwise estranged transgenics. "Fox!" she exclaimed before she saw what had transpired between the two. She didn't like it but it wasn't about it them anymore. "they found him and his alive!" she went on her excitement come back full force.

"What?" Fox was the only one who could say something Max looked positively stunned at the news.

Ambers smile grew larger, "Fox he's alive! Alec is alive!" she jumped on her brother seeing he had processed the news and was smiling. He couldn't help hugging his sister close as tears of joy and relief threatened to fall.

It had all been a nightmare, a horrible vivid nightmare. He was alive, she'd begged and practically prayed hard for him to be alive, and as if her prayers were answered the news came he was alive. She couldn't help but smile at the two transgenics currently overjoyed and in a tight embrace. He was alive.

The military, by command of the president himself, were ordered to send an air team to retrieve the injured Transgenic and ensure safe transportation back to the United Stated for treatment by the best doctors available. Which Max didn't protest to. If Alec was injured then he deserved the best care that could be provided, but to make sure no experiment were carried out on him unauthorized Max, Fox and Amber were provided an escort to Washington DC, after request to Senator Jackson.

It was still being speculated in the media that the accident wasn't really an accident, and there was a possible foreign threat to the transgenics. The media being relentless at letting the public know not only about that, but about Alec's unfavorable condition.

Of course she'd seen the news casts and thought they had somehow exaggerated Alec condition, but as soon as she saw him her heart sank once again, the hope wavering a bit. Because there he was deathly still and pale, every type of monitor available connected to his body, their beeps filling the otherwise silent room. Tubes and I.Vs weren't left out as well. The breathing tube stuck down his throat was what got to her the most. She couldn't stand looking at him in that state and run out of the room, crashing into the bathroom.

Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was trying to jump out of her chest. She hadn't run that far but her breathing was laboured, and every breath she took came out as a wheeze. It was just too painful to breath, it felt like her lungs didn't want to inflate and deflate the way they were suppose to. She knew exactly what was going on she was having a panic attack and she couldn't stop it. It had hurt too much to see him like that. The guilt had over whelmed her and her body was reacting to the frantic state of her mind.

_But he's alive you should be gratful for that! _A voice reminded her how ungrateful she was being, and she finally managed to let out a breath with came out as a painful sob as it racked her body. She let the tears take over her completely as she collapsed to the floor and cried. She just couldn't be strong anymore she couldn't. She wanted to try praying again for his safety but that would be asking too many favors. Bring her knees up to her chest, she buried her head into them and cried till her eyes just couldn't produce anymore tears.

On the floor is where Fox found her after hours of searching, her eyes red rimmed from tears and she had a far away look in her eyes. Her brown locks were messy from running her fingers through them more than once. Cautiously, he crouched down and placed a hand on her knee, "Max..."

She wanted to, but just couldn't, respond because words wouldn't come out, so she remained silent and looked down at her hands.

Taking her hand gently, "come on Max, I know you want to see him," he offered tiredly, because if he was honest with himself, he knew seeing Alec that way was quite a bit to take in.

"I can't," her voice hoarse and flat nothing like the way it's suppose to sound.

"Max..." he began again but she shifted uncomfortably and took her hand out of his grasp. He wanted to convince her to see him, but again he couldn't force her to. "When you're ready to I'll ... I'll be there," he told her his voice deliberately gentle as he tapped a hand twice on her knee gently before leaving her to her solitude once again.

Max had found the little chapel, and sat there still silently praying, hoping the man up there did think she was calling in too many favors. It had calmed her somewhat sitting there, she had done it when Logan almost died from another close call with the virus.

Feeling someone settle next to her, she turned to identify them, and found that it was Amber, her facial expression a manticore mask. "Amber," she let out in a whisper.

"You see him alive and you run and hide? You know i just don't get you. You're all destroyed and devastated when you find out his dead, but now you can't even look at him?" Amber told her in her outspoken take no prisoners voice. She couldn't stand it, how could Max be so damn selfish?

"I can't."

"No Max you won't, because you feel guilty and you can't face him," Amber offered, before turning to meet his eye, "well get over it Max, he's alive and he needs you no matter how you feel about the situation." she spelled out bluntly

"Amber..."

"Just see him Max and quit being a coward. I know you care and he equally care about you and i'm sure you're the first face he is going to want to see when he wakes up," Amber offered in a more gentle tone hoping it would appeal to the brunette more than the tough love approach. Taking a deep breath she added, "he needs you Max go to him," before getting up and leaving.

Stepping into the room she found amber asleep on the couch resting her head on Fox's lap, his hand tangled in her hair as if soothing her in her sleep. He looked tired but managed a smile, reassuring her somehow. Letting out a shaky breath, she walked over to the bed. The breathing tube was still intact which she'd hoped wouldn't be there when she returned.

Raising an assure hand she reached to touch his face gently but hesitated for a second, but found the strength and touched him a sad smile lighting her grim face. Seeing nothing wrong, she pulled the chair closer and reached for his hair. It had been cut short probably to look for possible head wound but was growing back steadily. "i missed you r sorry ass you know that," she let out in her usual tone, but her voice a hushed transgenic whisper that only he would probably be able to hear.

There was no movement from him, which she had half expected from him. But she couldn't help her tone becoming pleading as she spoke, "Come on smart ass open those pretty eyes," he voice breaking with emotion.

But no change came form the transgenic, giving up she laid her head on there entwinned hands feeling helpless, but the sound of choking made her head snap up, to see him choking on the breathing tube, "Alec!"

Fox was the one with the fast reaction and practically blurred out of the room screaming for help, in the process waking the sleeping Amber unceremoniously. But mid curse she looked up to see Max panicking over a choking Alec and was immediately at her brothers side.

she felt awkward as she leaned there on the door frame of the hospital room as she listened to the doctor give Alec a clean bill of health but, he would still stay bed ridden for a couple of days or so, just to completely recover. She remained there even after he left and watched as the 'siblings' acquainted once again.

In truth she would have stayed watching them for hours just to see Alec's face alight with a smile. She missed it so much, that she had to hold back the happy tears threatening to cloud her vision.

"...Amb how about I buy you a coffee for waking you up earlier," Fox hinted to his sister after a while knowing Max and Alec needed to talk alone.

Catching the hint easily, "yeah you jerk still got whiplash from it," she babbled on as they left.

The room was immediately silent as Max and Alec just stared at each other, none making the first move too scared to be hurt. She was just content with the uncomfortable silence just as long as he was alive and staring back at her.

Alec never liked uncomfortable silences they made him well... uncomfortable, so clearing his throat he smiled," miss me?" his voice hoarse from disuse and earlier chocking.

That was was Max needed to hear before she flew across the room and crashed her lips against his desperately. He was back her Alec was back. Flicking his bottom lips she asked for entry from a still very stunned Alec. But he quickly recovered and kissed her back fiercely, pulling her close and exploring every inch of the mouth he'd been dreaming about ravishing for years.

Breaking apart breathless she spoke, "don't you ever do that to me!" she warned him looking at his kiss swollen mouth before, looking into his slightly dazed hazel-greens.

"only if you promise to do that again," he said a playful tone slipping into his voice.

"jerk,"was her last word before complying to his condition gladly.


	5. Summer Love

* * *

**A/N: **this would probably be in season 1 AU. Thank you all who reviewed ... can I say y'all are just spectacular!! thanks.

**Song: **Summer love by Justin Timberlake

**Disclaimer:** like i said before i don't own it.

* * *

**Summer Love**

* * *

**_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin' lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light, lookin' right  
Come here, let me get your name girl  
Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain girl_**_  
_

The good thing about being on mission was you got the best toys to play with. And this time Manticore had chosen to give x5 494 a midnight blue Ducati motorcycle to move around in. The best part was that it was a reconnaissance mission, therefore he had a lot of time to enjoy the bike. If the lights would only change he would have been on his way to the hottest club in Seattle, Red Kryptonite, but the damned light didn't seem to want to change. Cleaning his sunglasses for what seemed like the fifteenth time he looked at the lights, still red.

The roar of a motorcycle caught his attention as another rider pulled up waiting for the lights to change. Chancing a look, he was a bit blown away to find that the owner of the Ninja Kawasaki was female, and a hot one at that. The tight low riding black pants that had holes up the side that ended at the thigh teased him with the sight of smooth caramel skin underneath. The way she was leaning made the back of her form fitting leather jacket ride up, revealing more of that enticingly smooth caramel skin. The first thing he noticed on her face, were the pink full lips that were begging for it from a mile away. He couldn't help bit his lip in obvious appreciation.

The beauty turn toward him with a smirk giving him a once over, and raising an eyebrow in appreciation as well. "Nice bike," she let out before turning her attention back on the lights.

"Yours isn't to bad either," he said over the impatient roar of her bike as she turned the handle a few times, itching to ride, "what's your name?" he asked his most charming smile in place. He knew that smile would always get the girls week in the knees

Turning her head back on him, a playful grin on her face she spoke, "wouldn't you like to know."

_Playing hard to get_, he noted and let out a chuckle. Normally, it would have been the time he let it go, but there was just something about this girl that made him not want to quit. Not only did he want her name, he wanted to know where she was from, what she does and what she liked. He wanted her and he knew it very well. As she cracked her neck from side to side, he couldn't help wonder how that caramel skin calling him tasted like, and he wouldn't rest until he found out.

Looking up at her face again he noticed the twinkle in her eye as she revved the bike a few times, looked at the lights then back at him with an eyebrow raised in challenge. Revving back he accepted the challenge, if she wanted to race then that was what he was going to give her.

Both kept there concentration on the lights as it gradually turn from red to orange. At that the both revved their bikes harder as they waited for the lights to change and for the race to begin. He couldn't help take a glance at her from the corner of his eye, _mine_. Smirking at that he returned his full attention to the lights, itching for them to turn green already.

Green. The sound of screeching tires, smell of burnt rubber and smoke filled the air as they both took off down the straight street at breakneck speed. It was a fact the they could race for at least 6 blocks before the light went to orange then finally red. They were neck on neck as they hit the last block before they had to stop, but somehow she managed to race in front of him and win.

What impressed him was when she drifted her bike until her side was facing his front, revving up her bike twice and gave him a wink that said 'I'll tell you next time' before racing left and out of sight.

**_And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you 'round, let me take you out  
Bet you we could we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_**

He'd raced after her but somehow she'd managed to vanish into thin air, So turning his bike around he heading to his original destination, Red Kryptonite. As expected with a hot spot, the lines were long and were all the way round the block, but the day he waited in line would be the day hell froze over. With all confidence in the world he walked to the front of the line like a highly known VIP, ignoring the dirty looks he got from the other revelers who were trying to get in.

Almost making it in, he was stopped by a beefy bouncer saucer for a hand, "to the back of the line," he ordered in a not-up-for-decision sort of way. Looking at the hand, he then looked up at the mans face a predatory smile on his face and dangerous glint in his eyes that promised bodily harm if he wasn't let through.

He could practically see the guys demeanor change from a challenge to fear before he stepped aside and let him through, "good boy," he mumbled clapping the bouncer friendlily.

The atmosphere in the club was electric, with loud music which he wasn't to cool with since his ears were ultra sensitive and gyrating bodies. As he made his way through the crowd he got his fair share of appreciative looks from both sexes which wasn't anything new. He knew he was good looking and people couldn't help themselves.

As usual he ordered as scotch and a bottle to be brought to him in the VIP lounge which he had worked his charm to get. Leaning back into the sofa of the private booth he scanned the crowd for any potential ladies but all he could think of was one, the daring brunette on the Ninja.

Pouring himself another round he scanned the crowd once again looking for a worthy lay for the night, when his eyes landed on her. At first he thought maybe the alcohol was taking effect or he was hallucinating, but after blinking a few time and she didn't disappear he couldn't help smile. Maybe all wasn't lost after all. His scotch forgotten he made his way out of the booth and into the crowd, utilizing stealth and his skills as a hunter to make his approach unnoticed. He wouldn't let her get away, this time and it seemed he'd succeeded in his intended approach as she remained leaned up against the bar, jacket shed to reveal a red vest that revealed all the right places. Leaning in he whispered, "next time you wanna play 'catch me if you can' might try and not get caught."

"Wow that only took you what two hours," she turned to face him looking at him with an amused smile.

She was quite petite and man did she have a slamming body to go with the extremely gorgeous face. Brown eyes shining with a dare. He could see plan for escape coming off her demeanor, but he was not letting her go anywhere. Not now that he'd found her again. Placing his hand on the bar on either side of her trapping her between him and the bar, "so you going to tell me your name," he asked once again in her ear making sure his breath tickled her neck.

"Does it really matter," she question, "we both know exactly what you want."

He was starting to like this girl, before it may have been attraction and pure lust, but now he actually liked her. Fiery personality, he liked that a lot. Laughing, he moved his head closer to her now exposed collar bone and shoulder, "i'm pretty sure i'm not the only one who _wants_ it," closing his eyes he took in her scent which like the rest of her was equally intoxicating; leather, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and something he was sure was all her.

"Fine," she half admitted and half denied she wanted him too, "if you beat me in a race then I'm all yours," making a bet that he would, of course, gladly take on.

Moving his attention to her face, he gaze rested on those pink lips once again, "what if you decide to do a runner again?" His face hovering close to hers, as he felt her gaze on his lips too.

"Well if you're daredevil enough to race, then I'm sure this is a chance you won't pass up," she said her voice husky. Then her brown eyes moving off his lips to his hazel greens, "but you gotta buy me a drink first."

He would definitely enjoy this completely. At the moment they were play by her rules but, by the end of the night she'd be playing by his rules.

_**I**** can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**_

"Do you always make bets you just can't win," he asked as they walked into the elevator of the building where his temporary pad lay. He won the race way too easy making him question whether she had even tried to beat him. As the doors closed he stalked very slowly toward the brunette who was leisurely leaning on the back wall of the elevator.

She smiled at him with a slow seductive grin, "you should have been a gentleman and let a lady win," he eyes no leaving his for a second. He liked it a girl who can keep eye contant with out blushing or being the first to look away. Having her was definately going to be very enjoyable.

Trapping her once again against the back wall, he spoke, "I always play to win. That isn't a compromise," he whispered huskily into her ear before laying a tender kiss on her jaw.

She, in turn, responded by placing an open mouth kiss on his neck and taking a little nibble, "and I..." she whispered before pushing him away and changing positions, "like being in control," looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "no compromise," she smile feline-ly before taking his lower lip in her mouth and sucking it gently and seductively. "problem?" she asked as she took it in her teeth and pulled gently.

In a quick move that made her gasp in surprise, he grabbed her thighs and hiked her up making her wrap her legs round his waist, "we'll just see about that," he grinned before capturing her lips in a kiss and carrying her out of the opened lift.

**_Come on and lemme show you 'round  
Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone  
Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl_**

He saw her at the pool table with her friends, who were; a pretty African - American woman and a lanky looking guy, who was pretty bad at pool. After a long day of RECON-ing all he wanted to do was unwind with the brunette he just couldn't get out of his mind. As much as Red K was a 'kicking' joint, he like the crowd of Crash mellow and rowdy if it was possible.

It was a mystery to him why he always felt the need to make a sneak approach on her, but maybe he like it when she tensed then relax once he whispered in her ear. Bring his arms around her waist, as she waited for her Lanky male counterpart to take a shot, he grinned and kissed the exposed nape of her neck, "Miss me?" he asked moving his kiss to the crook of her neck as he awaited her answer.

"You really don't want the answer to that," was her reply as per usual, she relaxed into his arm as he practically felt a smile lighten her body.

He laughed feeling her tremble slightly as his breath tickled her neck gently, "how about we get out of here?" he asked kissing the spot behind her ear, while simultaneously using his thumb to rub the sensitive part of her hip she melted to. Of course she was going to protest as she usually did but comply almost immediately.

"I have a game to play," she replied, "maybe some other time."

The pretty female friend rolled her eyes and spoke, "boo jus' go, you beaten white boy's ass bad enough," somehow knowing the protest was part of Max's game. " 'sides Original Cindy has had enough of yo straight lovin'."

Even her friend was on his side, so grabbing the cue stick from her hands he placed it on the table, and led her away. "don't wait up," he told OC before they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Man he liked hearing her moan, and laugh in satisfaction at his ministrations. Quickly turning her round, he took her lips in a slow devouring hungry kiss, that involved tongue teeth and mouth that made her pull him closer and begging for more. But teasingly, he pulled away and asked against her pulse point, "so what do you want to do?"

"Last time I was here..." she pulled away from him and made her way toward the bathroom backward, so she could face him with that teasing smile of hers, "there was bath tub, and if memory serves me correct it was big enough to fit two," pulling off her top, she threw it to him, "wanna join me?" she asked in that usual way of hers that promised fun.

He smirked, "I'll need more convincing than that," biting his lips in anticipation of what she was going to do.

And in her usual unpredictable nature, she reach behind and unclasped her bra and slid it slowly down her arm. holding it up with a finger she threw it at his feet, "your loss," she smiled before entering the bathroom. It might have been crazy for him to think it or say it but the last 2 weeks had been spectacular and he just might be falling for the fiery brunette.

It didn't surprise him that they didn't do anything other than soak and tease each other, because for some reason it was more than mind blowing sex with them. Like the fact she revealed a few thing about herself as he gently massaged her tense tired shoulders.

**_Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop  
Make you wanna say my name girl  
Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_**

It had been a week of racing, play fighting and innocent fun with Max between carrying out his mission specifics. And he had to admit that he really liked it.

It had been almost half an hour of deep heated kissing, and it was obvious whether it was leading. But somehow it felt different from the other times they were together. It somehow felt, dare he say, special in someway and they hadn't even taken their clothes off yet.. As they broke for air, he felt her gently attack his neck with gentle nibbles, licks and kisses as one of his hands cascaded down her bare back, while the other trailed up her leg.

Abruptly stopping her ministrations, she sat up straddling him looking down at him with her brown eyes sparkling with something that made his heart beat faster. He still didn't let his eyes leave her as she reached behind and untied the back and neck strap throwing it on the floor. Biting her lip gently she broke in to a smile probably seeing he visibly gulp, because hey she did that to a man. Eye contact still intact, he sat up and pulled her closer . He needed her closer.

His hand shook slight, as he moved her hair off her shoulder.

"Your hand is shaking," she stated the obvious, and he didn't really know why his hand was shaking when they'd been together before. "your heart's racing," she whispered, placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart.

Finally able to, he spoke, "can't help it," lacking it's usual playfulness and taking an unsure and shy nature that definitely wasn't him. He was acting like a timid teenager on his first time. Lifting his arm up he let her take of his shirt and watched her eyes light up at the sight. "now were even," she whispered once again in his ear, as she gently pulled at his earlobe with her teeth with seduction and playfulness.

_Play field has been leveled again, _he grinned as he pulled her closer into him, and proceeded to taste the skin on her throat, and collar bone. At the sound of a gasp, he laughed gently against her skin. He wasn't surprised when she frowned, but he quickly soothed it by capturing her lips gently, but at her responses deepened to a devouring nature and changed there positions.

It didn't take to long for them to begin fumbling with each others zippers, Max ripping his by mistake but he wasn't complaining as he discarded them and she followed suit.

As he looked down at her, he said one simple word, "mine," as she moaned her eyes remained closed. Not knowing why not getting an answer disturbed him, he stopped, "mine," he growled low as soon as her eyes open from the cessation of movement. She whimpered in protest, but he remained adamant and unmoving, until he heard that one simple word, "yours," he commenced, "all yours."

**_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_**

It was rare for her to go to sleep before him, but it gave him a chance to watch her and really see her. Her beauty when she was sleep was more arresting than when she was awake. Don't get him wrong, he liked the fiery and bitchy sides of her, in fact it's what he loved the most, but seeing her so vulnerable and gentle in his arms made in feel something else. Love. He felt love in the purest form and it scared him a little.

Touching her cheek gently he couldn't help smile tenderly when she let out a sigh and snuggled closer. She was his and only his, and man did he like that fact. Scouting down further he pulled her even closer, until she was half on top of him and drifted off to sleep with a smile.

**_The summer's over for the both of us  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on love  
You're the one I've been thinking of  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_**

It was betrayal, plan and simple. She hadn't told him she was a transgenic and worse still a damned 09er. Hate, that's what he felt, but the damned intense love he had grown to feel for her over the two months they'd know each other, just wouldn't let him completely hate her.

He'd avoided her as much as she'd avoided him, but his heart wouldn't let him let things stay like that. His search for her had finally ended here, on the Space Needle as he silently watched her looking out at the skyline. Brown locks blowing every with way in the wind.

"What do you want?" her voice cold and angry, not even turning around to acknowledge him.

_Like hell I'm going to take it,_ not bothering to make his approach stealthily as it usual was, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "what the hell do you think I want?"

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she wretched her arm from his grasp, "like all blonde's you catch on slow. I don't care what you want. Leave." she spat at him before turning to face the skyline once again.

"Public property," he replied his cockiness laced with anger. Why couldn't he just leave and forget her? she was a traitor and yet here he was.

Seeing her tense, he smiled, "look smart ass I don't think you want to take a flying leap off here 'cause its a long way down. Leave." she said in a control voice.

"I like living dangerously," he said stepping closer.

He could practically see her roll her eyes even if she wasn't facing him, " I don't think you understand the concept here. If you fall off you won't be _living_ anymore," she drawled, "you'd be dead."

"You don't have it in you Maxie," he whispered mockingly in her ear, not really knowing why he wanted to rile her up. It's as if his mouth couldn't help it.

she visibly shivered at that which he couldn't help smirk to, "don't push me," she hissed.

"Go ahead push me off I dare you," he mocked again, making her fume and for a second, he thought she was really going to carry out his dare, but she just pushed him back and walked past him.

"GO to hell," but before she could get too far her blurred trapping her against the wall and twisting her around to face him.

He didn't even know what the hell was wrong with him when he was around her, "I hate you." growled holding her protesting body firmly against the wall.

"Feeling's mutual!" she hissed back her brown eyes blazing with anger and something else he just couldn't place. But yet again his damn brain went off line and he did something contrary to what he really wanted to do, he leaned in quick and fast, capturing her mouth in a hard kiss.

Her protests her fierce as she attempted to tear her mouth away and push him back. But the harder she tried to push him off, the more he held on to her and the more hungrily he kissed her. It however came as a suprise to him when she began kissing him back and a fight died down, but was still present, at this he slowed the kiss down. Grazing her bottom lip, he asked for entrance which she didn't grant, but he forced his way through and kissed her slow, deep and devouring, her protests stopped immediately. God he'd missed her taste. What he couldn't understand was why his face was wet, and then it hit him she was crying.

Gently pulling his head back he watched her. Brown eyes were still closed, "stop," her voice pleading and weak. "we can't do this."

"I know." he agreed knowing if Manticore found out she'd be shipped back so fast, it would make her head spin. Then it would be off to Psy Ops for evaluation. He couldn't imagine what they'd do to her there, probably make her into one of their many automatons and his Max would be lost. No, if he really cared he'd let her go.

Looking anywhere but him she spoke again, "it's just... i'm ... and you're..." she tried explaining, but she didn't have to because he knew exactly what she was saying. She didn't want to go back, and he was still part of Manticore, it just didn't make sense .

All he could do, was pull her close and hold her because he didn't want to let her go but it was the only way he could assure her safety. It took all his strenght to pull back, but he did, "go," he spoke softly, Manticore had probably been alerted, by the covert x5 they'd sent that to shadow him, that he was in contact with her and at any moment they sworm in.

She quickly pushed herself off the wall and was walking away but stopped, turned back and looked at him. "Max go." he urged weakly

"Come with me," she said, making his head snap up immediately. He had to know if she was serious and searched her face for it, and there it was shining brightly in her brown eyes.

Manticore wouldn't be the same now that he'd met her. Going back, he's be sent to Psy Ops for withholding info and they's erase everything he'd shared with her. Walking forward, he looked down at her gloved hand and slipped his into it entwining her fingers with his. "I've got nowhere else to be," he grinned.

**_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_**

* * *

**A/N: **I pictured it going someway but it went the other way anyway Please Review it gives me motivation to write.


	6. Russian Roulette

**Genre: **angst, drama, tragedy

**Characters: **Max and Alec

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **A/U and dark Max.

**Song:** Russian Roulette by Rihanna

**Russian roulette **

_**Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go  
**_

It had been predicted that both of them would end up like this on other sides of the war, never on the same team. They were destined to hate each other but, Max couldn't help but marvel at the sight of him despite the situation. Chaos was going on all around them; people dying, people killing, people fighting, people running, people screaming, but their eyes remained strictly on each other. Not blinking, unflinching.

There was no coldness in his hazel-eyes like she was expecting. No hate. It was almost like this was a game to him; them standing their covered in blood of fallen opponents and their own, tired but training guns on each other. They could pull the trigger, she could shoot him dead before he knew what was coming, but there was also the possibility he'd have a faster trigger finger, and she'd be dead before she knew what hit her.

Stalemate; unlike the others who easily killed their opponents, and the opponents they'd killed before, they just couldn't bring themselves to pulling their triggers, at least not yet.

"You're on the wrong side you know," she commented, as the world seemed to die down and only the two of them remained. It took her a few seconds to realize that, she hadn't drowned out the killing around them, but the fighting around them was over, and their enemies and comrades were equally dead. Only in the distance could any form of war be heard, and even that was a muted fight.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her audacity; _on the wrong side?_ "I think you got that twisted, sweetheart," was she really that brainwashed to realize exactly what her side was really doing? Was she so blind she couldn't face facts that they were wrong, that they were the one causing chaos and distraction.

"Why would you say that? When all we do is help these ungrateful bastards. We spill our blood and sacrifice our lives to protect them and how do they repay us? They persecute us like common criminals just because, they don't want to deal with the _monsters _they created," her words beginning confused almost unsure but, became strong and sure as she continued to speak. "Getting rid of the few bad seeds is the only way to ensure peace."

Alec had to admit she was right on a few things; ordinaries were selfish and he once believed that the world would be better of without them, but the killing of innocent people as collateral damage, it beat the purpose. In fact, it made them just as bad as them. It made them the monsters they were claimed to be.

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

His long silence made her wonder if he was actually considering seeing it their way. If maybe this standoff would end with neither of them dead, but fighting on the same side. It could happened, only if she could convince him… but she knew any conceding on his part would probably be a trick, a strategy to gain her trust only to stab her and her own in the back.

"So what you're saying is more blood will compensate for bloodshed? Come on Max, open your eyes," he implored, but his gun remained trained on her. Convincing her would be better than another death, convincing her would mean ceasing the intra-killing within themselves.

Right now the world consisted of 6 breeds of humans, if you can call them that: Transhumans (who fell under transgenics), Transgenics, cyborgs, ordinary humans, hybrids (transgenic + humans), Familiars and mutants (a mutated human or transgenics).

The minorities due to disease were ordinaries and mutants.

Transgenics, hybrids and ordinaries allied with each other, cyborgs remained neutral or allied with transgenic, mutants and Familiars regarded themselves superior therefore allied with no one. Unfortunately, however, the transgenics were split between those who believed themselves the most suitable as leaders and were willing to kill off those who opposed, and those who just wanted peace and to fight the real enemies that were the Familiars and mutants.

"They _are_ open!"Max immensely annoyed by the fact that he thought she was a dim and didn't understand the situation. She understood it clearly and had made a decision accordingly, "they are wide open, it's yours that remain shut to the truth. You think I wasn't like you? A pure idealist believing in the good in them and we'll one day just get along? I did. Until I saw their true colors and what they are truly were capable of doing." The memory of Eva slowly dying in her arms and her young son, Jack, nothing but a little unmoving bundle covered in blood, assaulting her mind with nightmare-ish force. But that wasn't enough to make her lower the gun, or get distracted. It would be a very idiotic move to get distracted went his stance remained unwavering. He could still kill her. "They are capable of the cruelest things; one of them once said. How right they were."

He didn't miss the pain that flashed through her brown eyes momentary, as if she was recalling a horrible dream. He wasn't ignorant or oblivious to how cruel an ordinary human being can be to something he doesn't understand or even to themselves; his mate and sister's deaths standing out clearly in his mind, but he was also privy to how caring, loyal and selfless they could also be. "Aren't we getting along with them fine now?"

"Because they need you to survive!" she sniggered with distaste at how vehemently he defended them, and he wasn't even one of them, "In the world only the fittest survive and the weak, they die off. Parasites however, survive by leaching from the fittest. The fittest in this scenario is us, the parasite? Them."

He really wondered if there was any convincing capable to turn her around, and if he was just wasting time talking when pulling the trigger would solve this quickly.

_**Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
sometimes it helps  
and then I get a scary thought  
that he's here means he's never lost  
**_

"I know they could also be kind and loyal Alec, I'm not oblivious to that because, like I said, I use to be like you. But you want to know what happened to them? They were killed, murder in cold blood for associating with me. Killed by their own kind," she added hoping to convince him because, honestly, she really didn't want to kill anymore of their people. That was where her people and herself differed, killing their own to make the ordinaries submit. In another life, maybe, they would have been fighting side by side, because as a leader of his people, he was excellent. Just too bad he adamantly remained on the wrong side.

He'd had this argument once before, the stalemate was like déjà vu really, and last time it ended with triggers being pulled, one dying and the other walking away to fight another day. "You're right they are selfish, cruel sons of bitches, and some days I really wonder if it's really worth all this hustle, but then I realize I don't want to be a monster like them. I was one, the worst kind. Killed people and actually smiled about it, but then the nightmares and body count caught up to me and made me see all the crap I was doing," he argued, "I still kill; I kill them and I kill my own kind but, I want it to stop. Max we can make it stop."

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

"Look around you Alec! Do you honestly think it will stop?" she asked, not looking at it herself, but her mind's eye could see a sea of bodies around them. Bodies covering the streets, bloody; the coppery smell assuring her of that chilling fact. Did she want a sea of bodies around her every morning due to their fighting? No. "Bombs are being dropped on us every damn day, by them; the ones who aren't even staying here. Do you think it's going to stop unless we take charge and stop it? I don't want blood to be shed Alec, I don't, but if it leads to peace…then it's a necessary evil."

Other nations did want the abominations that were the transgenics, dead or under their control. The transgenics, however, refused to be toy soldiers for ungrateful nations, neither Max's group nor Alec's, thus their punishment was to be eradicated. Max's people didn't kill most of the humans, humans from foreign nations did. Her people, however, killed those who they thought were in their way. Alec, in spite it, had made efforts towards talking to them and toward peace.

Foreign nation peace demands were: resolving or stopping all conflicts and Mutant and Familiars threats eliminated.

"It can Max, if you are willing to let it."

_**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life**_

There was only one way to resolve this. And it was just the way destiny would have it: one of them dead. Who would see another sunrise, would depend on the person who was fastest on the trigger. If they both died, it would be up to their second in commands to deal with it. Peace was on the horizon, they could both feel it; 10 years and it was so close they could taste it. Who would join the ones lying around them without a chance to say goodbye?

Fingers pressed on the triggers, and it was too late to talk or contemplate whether or not the value of their lives would be wasted with their deaths or celebrated for sacrifice.

Their hearts were beating fast and hard against their chests, they were almost sure the other could see it beating through their chests. They were both terrified of dying, always were and always will be, but neither of them moved to retreat like their mind were telling them to, instead they continued to slowly pressed on the triggers. Who would leave alive…

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

Just as the night sky began filling with the light of dawn, one gun clicked empty while the other rang through the air from the released bullet. No cry of pain sounded, as the warring sides stopped and the streets filled with eerie silence. It was done one of them was dead, one was walking away to hopefully lead them to the peaceful future both sides were praying for.

--end

Reviews; Are great. Constructive criticisms; is welcomed. Flames; to each his own.


	7. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Genre: General-ish**

**Characters: Max and Alec**

**Warning: **fluffy-ish softer side of Max

**Song: **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

* * *

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

* * *

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**_

_**Watch you smile when you are sleeping**_

_**Far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment, forever**_

'_**cause every moment spent with you,**_

_**Is a moment I treasure**_

Sometimes Max was thankful for shark DNA, because times like these really warranted it. Her heightened senses picking up on the even breathing barely audible, as his chest gentle rose and fell in slumber. Unlike his waking hours, his feature were completely relaxed, devoid of the usual happy go lucky mask he was fond of putting on. Dark eyelashes, fell lightly on cheeks and the slightest of smile tug at his luscious lips.

This peaceful and reassuring moment was one she could stay lost in forever; knowing he was beside her alive and breathing complete assured of his safety under her watch and in his most vulnerable. This unconscious trust he'd placed in her in his sleep, warmed her heart.

The scars were fading, slowly but surely, but the fear of losing him was still prominently there. She'd lost too much she couldn't lose him too.

_**And, I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

'_**cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweets dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss**_

"_That was cheating Max, I had you on the last stretch and you know it," Alec complained as he tried to catch his breath. _

_Letting go of a breathless laugh, "just 'cause you suck, doesn't mean I cheated," she countered, stealing his water bottle from him and taking a huge gulp to quench her thirst. "If you had me why didn't you win?"_

"'_cause you cheated, thus me not winning," he stated simply, "but really Max don't you have any shame for cheating so shamelessly," easily swiping back his bottle from her unprepared hand and leading the way to the safe house. Though he missed TC, he had to admit being away from all the chaos was pretty nice, and seeing Max other than stress, annoyed and frustrated, was even better. _

_It was nice having him around. She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't offered to come along on her little protective custody getaway. Sure she wasn't jumping for joy when he'd offered, even though Logan had encouraged it, because as much as there wasn't too much squabbling between them anymore, her tolerance level of him could only cater for small doses at a time. Now, however she couldn't help but notice how much more entertaining it was to have him around. "Whether by an inch or a mile. Cheating or not, winning's winning deal with it!"_

"_I just…"he fell short of finishing his statement when his sense went into over drive it. Not only could he feel it, but he could also taste it clearly in the air. The fine hairs on his neck stood confirming his suspicion._

"_Just what?" an arm short out to stop her and Alec signalled her to be quiet as he stealthily made his way toward the cabin. The coppery smell of blood assaulting his nose became stronger and stronger as the proximity between him and the cabin reduced._

_This was annoying. Annoying because she was confused and didn't know what the heck was going on. As Alec pushed open the slightly ajar door open, everything became clear; Dr. De la Rhea was tied to a chair, dead-still, brown eyes wide filled with horror and fear. At her feet was Dr. Fine, in a pool of blood big enough for them to asses that he was dead._

"_Hello 494, 452," Hector's cold smile greeted them, almost joyously, "so glad you could join us."_

_Max was ready to pounce on the jackass, but Alec swiftly grabbing her hand, quickly stopping her. _Not now.

_At first she thought she'd imagined it when she felt it, but when the taps spelled out her name on her palm, she knew Alec was trying to tell her something. _Escape and Evade. Rendezvous. Now. _He wanted he to run and she was pretty sure Alec, wasn't going to escape without Sofia, meaning he wanted her to run alone. She couldn't do it. If they were going to die, damn it they would die together; if they were going to be capture, then it would be together. _No one gets left behind.

_However, the stronger taps alerted her on how serious he was about this. He was still a soldier, and as one, he saw Max as his ward that needed to be protected under all cost, even if it meant death or capture of himself. _Count of 3...1_, her heart beat frantically as she tried to focus on what she was about to do… _2... _mind equally frantic as her eyes discreetly darted around for any alternative, but found none…_3..._go time. _

_Before she knew it, Alec was across the room, knocking Hector to the ground, evading bullets while trying to free and protect Sofia from being hit. On the other hand, she was making it for the clearing as planned, but a group of ten stood in her way. As always, she fought by fiercely determined to not submit quietly. Amidst it all, unfortunately, she was tazer-d and darkness was quickly closing in, but before she completely blacked out she heard a shot ring clear in the cabin. _Alec.

_**Lying close to you feeling you heart beating**_

_**I'm wondering what it is you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing.**_

_**And then I kiss you're eyes and thank god we're together**_

_**Well, I just wanna be with you**_

_**In this moment forever,**_

_**Forever and ever and…**_

Moving closer, she gentle placed a hand over his heart, feeling a steady beat under her palm. Reassuringly regular, and strong. He was here, alive.

His features remained calm, and relaxed in slumber surprisingly, making her wonder what he was dreaming about. It had to be pleasant if, the smile on his lips was anything to go by. Could he be dreaming of her maybe? Could she be the person in his dream that was the source of his smile? She was hoping.

They were, here, alive and together. She was thankful for that, because even if it was someone else that was making her smart Alec smile in his sleep, she was the one laying by his side, trusted to keep him safe. No amount of internal struggle could make her stop the finger tips that gently caressed his face, nor could it stop her lips from placing a soft kiss on his eyelid.

It didn't matter what she was to him, all that mattered was that she was her by his side. And whether he liked it or not, knew or didn't, she'd be right there, forever, if destiny allowed it.

_**And, I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

'_**cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweets dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss**_

_Her weakened body could barely let her opened up her eyes or moved, so she remained content with, laying her head on the warm pillow provided, and the gentle strokes on her face. She was safe, but not quite. It hurt, everywhere hurt so much, but for now, she was safe. Licking her dry, chapped lips she spoke, barely recognising her voice, "where are we?"_

"_Not free," Alec voice deadpanned, albeit being hoarse and scratchy, "and it's about time you woke up sleeping beauty, my legs stating to cramp up," he whined in his usual way but, if she wasn't mistake, she could definitely hear a relieved tone in his voice; masked, but still present._

_Trying to sit up, she winced at the strain it put on her battered body, like being weak from blood loss wasn't enough punishment. Strong hands instead helped her sit up, leaning her against his body. _

"_You so owe me for playing human furniture for the last couple of hours," he mumbled, before his voice brightened up, "I'm thinking along the lines of a massage…"_

"_I'm pretty sure my fists will be more that happy to massage you're face." was her slurred response, that was rewarded by the slight rumble of laughter from his chest. "Dr. Frankenstein still around."_

"_Like an annoying pain in the ass," he confirmed, "probably be back soon to drain me too."_

"_Exit strategy?" hoping his ever active brain was doing something while she was out._

_When the door swung open, Alec replied, "in play" Max could barely move, let alone think of a concrete plan. Two weeks of tests, transfusions, barely enough food and water could do that to a person, therefore leaving Alec with the task of planning their great escape this time round. Her eyes fluttered shut._

_***_

_The next time her eyes opened, it was due to rude awakening of gunfire and alarms blazing just outside the cell door. The short rest seemed to do her some good as she slowly got her feet, but not good enough, because was hit by a dizzy spell almost immediately, in addition to the threat of her legs buckling from under her, forced her to lean on the wall, unable to move._

_She was expecting anything, the guards coming to move her because their base was compromised, a rival group coming to take her off Hectors hands, White, but she wasn't expecting a rather pale looking Alec, with a gun in hand and smirk on his face, "never thought you'd let me do the whole hero- damsel in distress thing, including the carrying to safety thing," crossing the room in quick strides and picking her up piggy back."_

"_Shut up, and run already," contently laying her head on his shoulder, letting him do the whole hero thing._

The escape only ever come to her in small snippets. Gunshots, alarms blaring. Hector. Car. Unresponsive. Flat line. Needle. Black out.

_**I don't wanna miss one smile,**_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss,**_

_**Well, I just wanna be with you,**_

_**Right here with you**_

_**Just like this**_

_**I just wanna hold you close**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**Wanna stay lost in this moment, for the rest of time**_

_Days. She'd spent days at his bedside, day in day out, just holding vigil at his bedside waiting for him to open those hazel eyes. Dr. De la Rhea summed it up to fatigue, injury and grave blood loss._

"_**The only way he was able to escape and get us out was pure adrenaline. When the danger wasn't present anymore, his body succumbed to it all. The fact that he's still alive, shows how much of a fighter he really is."**_

_She wanted to be the first thing he saw, when those eyelids finally flattered open revealing pretty hazel-green irises. His first smile, she wanted to be first to see it and experience it. So she remained at his bedside despite, Logan's assurance that if he did wake up, someone would let her knew and she need her rest. Max didn't want someone calling her, she wanted to be there, in the flesh, to see his eyes open. And as for rest, she would rest when he was awake._

_And when he'd finally decided it would be an opportune time to join the living, she was torn between kicking his ass or kissing him. But instead she'd waited until he was full checked out , given the OK and everyone left, before she threw herself in his arms shamelessly, hugging him tight. "I'm so kicking you're as for this," he voice barely able to keep from trembling. "shirking your responsibilities." she reasoned, taking in his scent._

"_Why can't you say you just missed me?" placing a soft kiss on her temple._

She'd missed him, she was worried and she was scared, but she hadn't told him that, and he didn't ask. He never asked. Despite the knowing glint in his eyes whenever he looked at her now.

Moving closer, she let herself relish the fact that she hadn't lost this. That she could be with him, just the way they were at the moment.

_**And, I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

'_**cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweets dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss**_

Sleep could wait, because she knew if she did, she'd wake up and risk him not being there. Max was past her denial, there was something there. Something in her heart that felt a lot more than friendship, a lot more than …like, for Alec. Love? She was heading there, just on the ledge waiting for the right time to jump, but she was getting there.

She was tired of the dreams. They were nice, but they weren't real. The one beside her, that was the real deal, who she's unconsciously come to want and need.

Just being there was risk to her tough bitch image, that people fondly had of her, but she just didn't want it to pass. For this, she was willing to stop her denial route to her feeling, and going beside the point. The point was there, with nothing in her way, and damn it she was going for it.

_**And, I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

'_**cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweets dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss**_

"Max?" Alec questioned into the dark room, finally recognising the dark head that was lying on his chest, plus the warm body pressed against his side. He was barely awake, and more confused than anything at finding her there, beside him.

"Don't ask me what's going on, because I honestly don't know. All I know is that I just want to be here, with you. And … I just don't want to miss it this time," knowing her cryptic answer would be well understood by him.

His only move to show that he understood, was placing a hand over her own that sat on his chest, giving it a gentle squeeze. He didn't want her to miss it too.

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**I don't wanna miss a thing**_

* * *

_**A/N: attempt at fluff. Sorry for OOCness. **_


	8. Run This Town

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback.**

**Genre:** Action, Angst, Romance (if you squint)

**Pairing:** Max and Alec

**Other notes:** placed somewhere in season 3 (if it were made)

**Song:** Run This Town by Jay-Z Ft. Kanye West and Rihanna

**

* * *

**

Run This Town

* * *

_**Feel it comin' in the air**_

_**Hear the screams from everywhere**_

_**I'm addicted to the thrill**_

_**It's a dangerous love affair**_

_**Can't be scared when it goes down**_

_**Got a problem, tell me now**_

_**Only thing that's on my mind**_

_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight...**_

_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight...**_

_**We gonna run this town**_

The day was upon them, and as much as she was disappointed that it had turned out this way, they were ready. The war chants for outside TC walls could be heard, the ordinaries syked for a fight that was building up for 5 years. In truth, they'd looked for an excuse to finally engaged the transgenic population and, White had made it so that it would be given on a silver platter. The TC residents equally chanted, to ready themselves for the fight that was sure to happen.

As much as he'd spent 5 years on the outside, he was and always would be a soldier. Max could deny it all she wanted, but it was engraved in this psyche and their was no running from it. People were going to die, it was one of the side effects of war, but he could help be thrilled at the prospect of a fight. Of a fight that was sure to determine their freedom. All the Manticore training had to count for something right? It was a dangerous addiction to be so ready to battle but, after 5 years of being practically dormant, the soldier in was crying to come out, the adrenaline run through his veins and the increased testosterone levels told him as much.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," Max confessed as she watched, everyone scurrying around to get to there assigned position as well as the swell crowd of soldier and civilian outside.

It was just like Max to hold that hope that this wouldn't happen, that the pseudo-truce would hold, but he was a realist and saw it for what it was; buying time so they can attack when they least expect it. There was no way the government would be able to conjure up the arsenal that was steadily closing in on the small city within a city, in two days it had to be a pre-planned strike. "Max this was always going to happen, White just duped us into making it happen sooner." He could tell she was disappointed and exhausted, more so now that her hopes were being crushed. He'd hoped the truce would work, at least for her sake to spare her the feeling of failure. But now that it was completely destroyed all he could offer her was his loyalty and promise to fight by her side like always, to fight hard to get the freedom she so desperately wanted for them.

"That bastard really knows how to screw us over," her tone tired. She had to commend White for winning the last 'screw you over' play.

There was no turning back now, she was all talked out, all negotiated out, now it was time to fight a war she so desperately tried to avoid. They were ready, thanks to Alec and Mole's 'better safe than sorry' planning. Both of them had always known this would happen, that this uneasy peace was bound to be broken some time, and had planned accordingly.

All kids and teens below 18 had been snuck out of TC and on route to safe houses around the country, as well as expectant mothers; only to return when things were completely settled. The rest remained behind to fight for what was rightfully theirs. They could have run, everyone of them, but then that meant they would also always be on the run, and hunted. If they threw down, however, it would secure freedom.

As for defence strategy, it was Alec's brain child. He had both front and rear entries covered, as well as blind spots she didn't even know about. People with top notch skills at hand-to-hand combat would act as the second line of defence, but also welded guns. Snipers lined the roof, of the command centre strict order to protect there CO at all times and take out bigger threats. Mole was heading the 'big gun brigade' that were handling the big arsenal on all four sides as the first line of defence. The medical enable were to primarily handle the injured, and would only engage in combat if and only if it was necessary. Alec was heading internal forces, meaning the one that would remain at the core of the city to protect Max and Command.

"But we'll have the last laugh," he promised her, with a determined tone, squeezing her shoulder to reassure her that he was by her side, and he got her back no matter what. He'd been the second to raise his hand when she'd asked who was staying to fight, and since then even though he may have had his doubts, he had her back.

Only when she felt the light squeeze on her shoulder, did she let herself relax slightly. He didn't know how thankful she was that he was still there having her back, and by her side despite his scepticism. "Is everyone ready?"

"And waiting," watching the same scene she was. The offensive side was growing in number by the second, reaffirming how unwanted the Transgenics were. But he'd be damned if they lost, they couldn't afford to. "scared?" he asked studying her face search for a lie.

"I should be, but I'm not," she sighed; it was the truth and it saddened her that she was pushed to this. But she wasn't scared, they weren't scared. Anyone scared was on route with the children, by her command. They were going to battle and were in it, to win it so only the willing were out there in the streets of their contaminated home awaiting for the first offensive.

It wasn't a lie. But he could see worried glints in her eyes even though they were being overpowered by determination. Pulling her in a half hug, he placed a soft kiss on her temple, which she wholeheartedly accepted.

"You're ass better not die on me," she warned, as the realisation that in this war he might be a casualty. He was a good fighter, and even better soldier she knew that, but heroes always did end up dead. "'cause if you do so help me," she didn't want to be weak right now, it wouldn't help her battle focused mind to worry.

There, that was the Max he loved. Always threatening his ass with bodily harm. It was an inappropriate time to smile, but just knowing his Maxie was in there; even if it was a small part was just overwhelming and he couldn't help it. "You know I'm too stubborn to die," giving her a light squeeze to assure her, just before an explosion tore through TC.

_**Life's a game but it's not fairI break the rules so I don't care**_

_**So I keep doin' my own thing**_

_**Walkin' tall against the rain**_

_**Victory's within the mile**_

_**Almost there, don't give up nowOnly thing that's on my mind**_

_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight**_

Alec closed down all exits to command, effectively keeping out the rogue external forces that had managed to infiltrate their first and second lines of defence. But their retreat wasn't without injury, Nicole had bullets wounds in her thighs, Dalton was nursing a nasty looking abdominal wound and he had a gash on his neck from an inaccurate bullet.

Max was studied the screens with Dix and Luke, all kinds of worried and helpless. The plan was she not engage unless completely necessary or for protection. It was the most annoying thing, being unable to enter the fight, but shed promised; stupid Alec! However, when she saw his injured comrades and the gash ,that would have been catastrophic if it was a flew inches the right, all promises were off she was going to engage no matter what he said. "Can't you ever comeback without a blood on you?" she asked picking a gun, which she'd long stopped loathing out of necessity.

"What can I say chicks dig battle scars," he replied, loading up on ammo, "besides it's just a scar." She was worried, he could tell. "but we've got bigger problem: White in the vicinity." not saying a word to Max about joining the fight. Two of his men were down, so any help was more than welcome; even if he would have preferred a much later entry on her part.

"And he is heading this way…Fast" Luke announced, tracking the familiars movements toward Command.

"That cockroach just never says die, does he?" Max asked, laying in wait for her nemesis. He wanted to play this dirty, then she was game. Just like the last time she would walk away with the victory, only this time it would stick. Tonight the Familiars were goin down for good, rules of engagement be damned.

As if on queue, the front door entry to the command blew open, White stepping in with a smug smile on his face, his Familiar army a step behind. "You're probably thinking you should have killed me when you had the chance".

"No, just thinking it will be even more satisfying beating you're ass once again, despite your _under handed _move," Max said, hand tightening around the handle of her gun.

"Is that why you need little toys to defeat me?" Noting the gun in the transgenic's hand.

"Anyone told you, you talk too much?" Alec asked springing to action in lighting speed, quickly joined by Max and the rest.

_**(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)**_

Fighting against Phalanx countless of times before, had made Max and Alec privy to how they fought. They used pure force rather than tact, solely depending on their 'feel no pain' BS to win fights. True they were stronger somewhat than the average x5, and not to mention bigger, but the were faster and smarter, which was an even bigger advantage over the Familiars.

Ducking a powerful punch, Alec threw a well placed kick to his Familiar opponent. "That all you got sugar?" as usual, taunting to get the Familiar good and made, therefore careless with her attack.

He was answered with a charge, from the abnormally muscled female into her wall that definitely cracked a few ribs.

Enough playing, he needed to end this now. Kneeing the broad repeatedly in the stomach didn't do much, since she felt none of the hits, however, when he landed a heavy elbow to the back of her neck she released her hold long enough for him to knock her out cold with the butt of his gun. They weren't going to stop, even if they got into custody their higher up would find ways to get them out, so Alec did something he hadn't done in a lond time. He pulled the trigger and put a bullet through the familiars neck, because a head shot could be recovered from.

_**Life's a game but it's not fair**_

_**I break the rules so I don't care**_

_**So I keep doin' my own thing**_

_**Walkin' tall against the rain**_

_**Victory's within the mile**_

_**Almost there, don't give up now**_

_**Only thing that's on my mind**_

_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight**_

Killing never gave her any satisfaction, but White dead gave her overwhelming satisfaction. Not only did she kill him for her life, she killed him for her people and the ordinaries who were quick to believe him than them. The world my not be the safest place, but without White, it was the tiniest bit better.

They weren't foolish enough to think it was over. It hadn't even began. But tonight this battle was theirs for the taking, simple as that. The government troops and tanker pulling out after being heavy battered. Perhaps they would finally see sense and negotiate, with the way General Kent had talked before retreating.

TV channels only showed the battle bruised TC, and the presidents speech promising peaceful resolution to the transgenic problem before any more blood was shed again. However, she just could bring herself to care to much at the moment, because it she couldn't delve in false hope again. Resolution of the 'Transgenic Problem' was to accept that they weren't a problem and they only wanted what ordinaries got freely… freedom.

A smile pulled at her lips as she watched the able of the Transgenics trying to salvage what they could of there home. Some celebrating silently, others just content with it being over. Victory was within the mile, they could all feel it in the air, and man did it feel good.

One face however, was missing from the crowd it was hard not to notice.

_**(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)**_

Her searches of the infirmary and his apartment come up empty, so she went to the place she would go to be alone and surely enough he was there; atop the tallest building in TC watching the sun rise from the horizon.

She knew he could sense her, but remained looking out over the city. Their city, not acknowledging her presence with any movement. He was troubled, she could tell by the way his shoulders were slightly hunched and he refused to look at her. Talking wouldn't help, at least not for the time being, what he needed was someone to sit beside him in silence. Just a presence by his side, that's it.

Her fears had almost been realised. She'd almost lost him, all because he didn't want to let go of the duty to protect her at all cost. Sometimes, she really wondered why she was worth all the fuss, why time and time again Alec risked his life to protect hers. It terrified her that his loyalty to her would one day get him killed, that's why she never really dwelled on his injuries to much, because it she let it sink in, the result would be locking him up and never letting him out of her sight.

Silently, she moved to his side and slide her hand into his entwining his fingers in her own for reassurance.

He tensed up feeling her hand in his own, but for reasons her was not ready to explore. Tonight he would just be grateful that the battle against the ordinaries was over and they were holding the cards they needed to garner freedom.

But tonight they run this town, and that was all that mattered. Squeezing her smaller hand in his, he reassured himself and Max of that fact.

_**We gonna run this town tonight!**_

**

* * *

**

a/n: yeah go figure. Reviews much appreciated; Constructive critisms most welcome; Flames I guess its to each his own.


End file.
